


Trick Power Core

by snarechan



Category: Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the silence, only the medical bay knows…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick Power Core

**Author's Note:**

  * For [umi_mikazuki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=umi_mikazuki).



> Back in 2007, Umi was in need of some Ironhide/Ratchet. The specifics were: _Ironhide's irregular power core hadn't affected him in so long, Ratchet had nearly forgotten about it._

The medical bay was quiet in that aftershock sort of way, like how a landscape becomes eerily silent after a large explosion. It was slightly dimmed inside, indicating that it wasn't in full use, and gave off almost an ethereal feel.

Not too far in, somewhere along the floor, lay Ironhide and Ratchet, sprawled together amongst each other's various mechanical limbs. In the almost-awkward silence, not even their intakes, though obviously working overtime, made enough of a protest to be considered deserving of attention. An occasional snap or crackle could be heard, but now they were few and far between in comparison to earlier.

Finally – albeit rather hoarsely – the medical officer said, "Are you alright?"

"I'm _fine_ ," he replied, sounding anything but.

He opened his mouth to apologize, though Ironhide had obviously sensed such words incoming and was quick to reiterate his statement, each syllable ground out with extreme emphasis. If anything, though, it came out sounding more like he was trying to convince himself.

Face set, Ratchet wordlessly trailed a digit down Ironhide's chassis, the metal-on-metal contact jarring enough to be well accepted, but quick and sharp. In response the weapons specialist's systems sputtered, having obviously not recovered from their earlier escapade enough to handle even as little pleasant stress as that.

"That," Ratchet made a point to pause for effect, "Does _not_ sound fine. In fact, I'd go so far as to say it's the exact opposite of _fine_."

"It's just been awhile," the other defended crossly.

"Long enough that I seem to have forgotten about the irregularities in your power core," his voice snapped, though it was more at himself than the GMC Topkick at his side. As a doctor, it was never a comfort knowing that unnecessary pain had been inflicted, unless of course the slagger who was on the receiving end deserved to have it demonstrated to him just why it was not a good idea to be in his domain, thanks to wounds that could have been easily avoided.

In a show of consideration that few would ever be privileged to, Ironhide took the hand that was still resting on top of him in his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"You know for a fact I've survived worse."

"Still, it was irresponsible-"

"Do you see me complaining?" the mech chuckled, his tone indication enough that he was doing nothing of the sort.

"…I suppose not."

Another period of noiselessness came, this time with the sense of far more calm as both of them seemed to bask in each other's presence. Ironhide kept hold of his hand, thumb gently stroking the back of the hand he held, while Ratchet remained comfortably nestled against him. But like all times of peace, it was fleeting.

"So…wanna go at it again?"

Disbelief clearly painted across his visage, the head medical officer gave his fellow mech a _look_ before stating quite clearly, "I'm going into recharge now. Don't bother me unless you inexplicably obtain some common sense or a cap for your libido," before promptly doing just that – turning over and falling into the Cybertronian form of sleep.

The truck sighed in obvious disappointment, though he couldn't say he was very surprised. Settling in for some rest himself, he reflected that at least there would always be time to try again later…

-Fin-


End file.
